Consequences
by ObliviousTrace
Summary: When the decision is made and the action performed, it cannot be undone. Harry and Draco learn that they must deal with the consequences. Sequel to Choices. You must read the first one to understand this one. DHr


**Consequences**

"Harry! Harry!"

Someone was nudging him softly. Harry blinked open bleary eyes and groaned as the bright sunlight hit them. His whole body ached as if he had fallen asleep on the ground.

He sat up slowly and looked around at the grass and the lake beside him. That would explain it.

Hermione was leaning over him, her soft brown eyes filled with concern. Harry's heart lifted.

"'Mione, what's going on?"

She smiled. "You fell asleep out here last night, I guess. After you talked with Draco."

The bubble that had been building inside him at the sight of her burst as he remembered last night's conversation. He remembered now.

"So you saw him last night?"

Hermione nodded, blushing slightly. Harry's heart sunk. "Yes. He found me and explained…well everything, really. About what he was going to do and what you said to stop him."

Something rose at the back of his throat and he stopped breathing. "What did he tell you?"

"That you said that I…" the blush was definite now and she turned her head away. "That I loved him." She frowned slightly. "But, Harry, how did you know?"

He stood, wincing as he stretched stiff limbs. "I guess I'm just perceptive," he said, smiling at the irony. "What else did he say?"

"Just that you saved him from making the worst choice of his life…and he said something about learning to sacrifice the love of his father for greater things. Something that you taught him. What was it?"

Harry shook his head and smiled slightly. "Nothing. Just…nothing." He was filled with relief that Hermione didn't know his secret, but at the same time he was full of despair for the same reason. "How did you know where I was?"

"Seamus said he saw you down here. I was looking everywhere for you. You missed breakfast." Concern filled her eyes again. "Draco did too. I'm worried."

Harry cringed a little to hear her say Malfoy's name like that, but he pushed the feeling aside. "He's dealing with a lot now, 'Mione. I wouldn't worry. He'll be alright in a bit."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you Harry. For everything." She wrapped her arms around him and his chest tightened. He returned her embrace, relishing the feeling of having her all to himself. Then he knew it was time to let go.

Harry pulled back and gazed down at her. "So, is there anything left for breakfast?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Harry, it's ten-thirty. Just be glad that it's a Saturday and you didn't miss any classes."

"I'm supposed to be glad?" Hermione smacked him playfully, and grinning, they walked back up to the castle.

After lunch, Harry decided to go up to the infirmary to get a potion. He had slept on his neck funny, probably on a rock, he mused, and his nose wasn't feeling too great either. As he entered, he looked around for Madam Pomfrey. She was no where to be seen, so he decided to sit on a bed and wait.

Going into the room more fully, he saw the bed farthest away from the door and gasped.

"Malfoy?"

The figure in the bed turned and Harry winced at the sight presented to him. Malfoy's face was a mess of bruises and scratches. One arm was bound to his side in a sling and there were thick bandages around his waist.

"Potter. What do you think of my new look?"

Harry approached the bed gingerly, staring in fascinated horror at the mottled purple and red.

"Lucius?"

Malfoy shook his head gingerly. "No. He's in Azkaban, remember?" He laughed bitterly. "It was my mother."

Harry let out a long, slow whistle. "Damn."

The other boy shrugged with his good shoulder, which looked like an awkward maneuver. "Yeah. She knew a lot more effective curses than I would have given her credit for. Snape had to pull her off of me. They were dragging her out of the building last I saw."

Harry sat down on the bed next to him and smiled. "Well, you knew there would be consequences."

"Tell me about it. Though frankly," he indicated his injuries. "I think I got off pretty light." His look grew concerned. "Don't tell Hermione, okay? She'd just be worried. Pomfrey says I'll be all healed by tomorrow, so there's no need for her to know."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I won't. And…thanks for not telling her about what I said."

Malfoy looked steadily at him. "No problem. Thanks for not telling Weasley that I got beaten up by my mom."

"I haven't even talked to Ron yet."

"And you'd better not." Malfoy grinned to show he was joking and Harry grinned back. "But seriously, don't tell him."

Harry laughed. "I won't. So, I take it things went well with…" He couldn't bring himself to say her name in this context. No matter what kind of strange friendship he was developing with Malfoy, he still didn't want to say her name. "I talked to her a bit this morning."

A small peaceful smile crept onto Malfoy's features. "Yeah. It was…" He trailed off, staring in the distance. "Well, let's just say that you were right." He turned to look at Harry, who was trying his best to smile. "Look, I never told you thanks. I know it's not much, but you saved me from making the worst decision in my life." Malfoy looked down at his bandaged arm. "Without you, I never would have found her."

That should have hurt. It did, a little, but Harry was glad for the thanks. "You're welcome. I'm just happy that she's happy." There was a comfortable, amicable silence between them. Then Harry voiced a question that had been bothering him.

"So are you guys going public now? Or are you sticking with the Slytherins? Do they have any idea?"

Malfoy expelled a deep breath. "I'm not sure. All my house mates know about me refusing the Mark, that's for sure. Most of them view it as a betrayal to them and their honor. I mean, I'm the first Malfoy in over four hundred years to turn to the good side." He made a face. "Or at least, reject the dark one."

"Only four hundred years?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Yeah, there was one. One of the Italian branch. Said he wanted to become an artist. I think he changed his name to Buonarissi, or Burotti, or…"

"Buonarotti?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He looked at Harry quizzically. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Anyway, most of the Slytherins are going to reject me publicly. Except maybe Pansy."

Harry shook his head. "Good luck with that."

"I know." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "A forgiving bunch, they are."

Madam Pomfrey came in through the door, breaking the conversation. Harry jumped up to get his potion and before she accused him of trying to torture Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter! Get away from there! Mr. Malfoy needs his rest! Honestly, you children these days. Now is there a reason you're in my hospital wing, or is this the social hour?"

"I…I needed a pain reliever potion. I slept on my neck wrong and…I tripped and smashed my nose on a doorknob." Malfoy smirked and Harry glared at him.

The black haired boy took the potion Madam Pomfrey shoved into his hand and was quickly shooed out the door.

"Mr. Malfoy needs to recover, you can see him tomorrow!" Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Malfoy grimace. Harry grinned.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was still worried.

"He didn't come to dinner or lunch yesterday! That's not normal for a teenager!"

"It's okay, 'Mione. He's fine."

Ron looked at them quizzically, but before he could ask what they were talking about, Malfoy walked into the hall.

Harry knew it was him before he even looked because the entire Slytherin table went completely silent. Surprised by the decrease in noise, the other tables quieted as well to see what they were staring at.

Hermione stifled a little sigh of relief. Malfoy glanced over her way and smiled almost imperceptibly. Then he made his way over to the Slytherin table and assumed his customary seat at the head.

"But, why didn't he come over here? I thought he would at least…"

Ron was staring wide-eyed at what she had said, obviously beginning to finally put it together.

"Hermione, it's okay." Harry put his hand comfortingly over hers. "This is something he has to do."

Malfoy sat surveying the table, defiantly glaring at the other Slytherins, daring them to say anything. Slowly and quietly, conversation resumed, and soon the entire hall was loud again. Malfoy smirked in triumph.

As breakfast wound down however, conversations immediately halted again as he got up to leave the table early. Instead of exiting the Hall, he walked over to the Gryffindor table to where Hermione was sitting.

"Good morning," he said, giving her a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry I wasn't around yesterday. Can I talk to you?"

Hermione was blushing furiously, but she got up and left with him, oblivious to the fact that the entire school was staring open mouthed at them. Harry grinned slightly as Ron turned to him in shock.

"Well." The redhead swallowed. "That explains why she's been so moody lately. I thought it was just PMS."

Harry laughed and the tension in the Hall was broken.

Making his way back to class little while later, Harry spotted the couple standing in an empty corridor. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were standing extremely close. Malfoy reached out and gently tucked a stray lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

Harry's stomach twisted. Somehow, that gesture of intimacy was much more painful than the kiss he had witnessed earlier. Sighing softly, he turned to go, giving them their privacy.

Walking slowly to class, Harry decided that he had no regrets. Like Draco, he had made his choice, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

A/N: There you have it, the sequel to "Choices". I was struck by the first in a fit of inspiration, and the other seemed to follow naturally. Once again, thanks to all the amazing reviews for all of my stories. If you want to add to them…hint hint. Anyway, I hope to have Expect the Unexpected updated within the week, basically once my midterms are over. Also, when I posted "Choices" I also posted another new fic, "Natural". It is my first and likely only Ron/Hermione story, but inspiration strikes where it will and I am helpless to stop whatever pairing comes out.


End file.
